hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgana d'Avalon
Princess Morgana d'Avalon is an enigma around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but is the school healer and teaches Healing Arts. She is almost always accompanied by Lady Seren Gynne Appearance Morgana is a beautiful woman thanks to some very good breeding on her family's part (no pun intended). In possession of an innocent face, most people are genuinely surprised if she betrays them. She has long, dark brown hair that holds lovely, large natural curls. She has light gray eyes which, no matter how she tries, always come off as rather cold thanks to this color. She often looks at them and wishes there was just a touch of blue in them. With just a little blue they would have been seen as gorgeous but her personal feelings are that the gray is just a little lacking. She is tall, standing 5'8" almost 5'9" in height with an impressive body that holds a very nice hourglass figure. While she might find her eyes lackluster, she is very proud of her rather large breasts. White is Morgana's signature color. None of her servants are allowed to wear the color at all and most nobility on Avalon do not come near her in white. It is very rare that you see her outside of this color, though she might appear in the occasional dark leather or green riding habit for traveling. When stationary, it is almost always white dress of some fashion. Her dresses usually reveal her feminine attributes and don't hold as much material as most other lady's dresses. They are clearly of a foreign design when compared to the clothing the women choose to wear in Britannia. In Morgana's animagus form, she is a fox. Much like a Snow Fox, her coat will change colors depending on the season. In the winter it is white while in spring and summer it is red with a white belly. Personality Morgana holds a lot of anger within her heart and a driving hunger for power. She is never one to settle for less than what she wants and tends to go to great means in order to attain it. A healer by trade, healing is only another means of manipulation. People trust healers and she can usually gain confidences just with a few simple spells and ointments. In some ways she is a little naive, the world she grew up in was so vastly different from the one she's now embraced. However, she is a very quick learner and very much ready for change. Morgana is very adaptable. She, like her ancestors, is very good at playing a certain role in order to get what she wants. She doesn't understand why muggles rule in this world and she is ready to remedy that. She is very comfortable with her sexuality and has no problems using it to her advantage. Some see her as someone exotic and new while others don't condone her, though respect the title and money she clearly has. She often sees herself as having superior intellect to those around her, though this is not something she says aloud. What Morgana fails to realize is that while she might be more knowledgeable in ancient ways of magic long lost to the magical community here, that there are other things she lacks the knowledge of, having been hidden away on Avalon for so long. History There are many who would say that Morgana's birth was one of tragedy, that she never stood a chance at finding happiness in life, no matter how long she lived. Hers, like her father before her, was a birth that should not have occurred. To truly tell her story, one must go further back than her birth. One must go back to her grandmother, the famed Morgan le Fay, for whom Morgana was named. There are many tales that have spread across the kingdoms about Morgan le Fay over the centuries since she was born and disappeared from mankind's realm. All you need know is that her mother was raped by Uthar Pendragon, King of Camelot and bore onto him a son, Arthur who rose up and came King. Outside of Arthur, Morgan had eight sisters of whom she was eldest and chief. They were known as the nine sorceresses of Avalon, though later Morgan le Fay became Queen, though that is another tale. Morgan was a beautiful woman, some say only second to that of Guinevere, the woman who married Morgan's half-brother, Arthur. One night, in a fit of lust, Arthur, unknowing this was his sister, rapes Morgan who leaves Camelot pregnant with her son, Mordred. Leaving Mordred to be raised by one of her many sisters, Morgan eventually returns to Camelot and resumes her position as councilor to King Arthur. However, it is discovered later by Queen Guinevere that Morgan had taken on a slew of young lovers. In disgust the Queen of Camelot banished Morgan le Fay. Infuriated by her banishment, her anger grew still more when Morgan discovered that Queen Guinevere herself was having an affair with one of Arthur's knights, Sir Lancelot. Morgan let her hatred for Guinevere consume her until all she could think of was the fall of the Queen of Camelot. Morgan tried many tricks to foil Guinevere, including sending an enchanted horn to the castle, on which only those who had not committed adultery could drink, hoping when the drink spilled down her front Guinevere's infidelity would be revealed. Every time one of her plans did not work, however, she went still further, sending more and more deadly gifts, included a poisoned mantle for Arthur, hoping if he would die than Morgan could take over Camelot and Guinevere would finally fall. It was Mordred, however, in the end who brought about the fall of King Arthur. It was Mordred who dealt the killing blow. You may ask, what happened to Mordred? Why did he hate his father so? Mordred was a child born of hatred the day that his father raped his mother. What was more, he was a child born on the first of May. Why is this important you may ask? Shortly after Arthur learned that he had raped his sister and not just a beautiful woman, he was told of a prophecy. It foretold of a child born on May Day, will destroy him and his kingdom. Arthur ordered his knights to round up all the noble May babies and send them away on a rickety ship in order to prevent this prophecy. The ship sinks, as it was meant to do, and the only child to survive was Mordred, who was rescued and eventually returned to his mother's home on Avalon. Eventually he was brought to his father's court and Arthur was informed that he had a son in Mordred, whom he never fathomed could be the boy the prophecy foretold, welcomed Mordred into his home and among his knights. Guinevere had never been able to produce a child so Camelot had no heir until this day when Arthur considered placing his illegitimate son upon the throne. Mordred played his part of the long lost son well, but the whole time, he held hatred in his heart for this man who had raped his mother and tried to kill him along with many other children who had the unfortunate luck of being born in May. His time finally came to strike when Arthur left Mordred in charge of his throne as he crossed the English Channel to wage war on Emperor Lucius of Rome. During Arthur's absence, Mordred crowned himself king and set his sights upon marrying his father's wife. Guinevere protested and locked herself away in the highest tower. It was unfortunate for her that Mordred, like his mother, was an animagus. Turning himself into a crow, he flew to the top of that same tower where he forced himself upon her, much as his father had forced himself upon his mother. He drug her screaming from the tower where he made her become his bride. Arthur returned to Britain to discover what his beloved son had done. The Battle of Camlann was fought and Mordred dies while Arthur, sporting a mortal wound, falls upon the battle field. Arthur's successor, Constantine III of Britain, is left to deal with the remainder of Mordred's army. Morgan le Fay felt sorrow when her brother had fallen upon their son's sword. She'd gone to him and they forgave each other. Morgan along with the Queen of the Northgales and the Queen of the Wastelands took Arthur back to Morgan's kingdom of Avalon to be healed. Alas the wound was a fatal one but unwilling to lose her brother, unwilling to let the blood of his father rest on her son's hands, Morgan cast Avalon in a veil of mist that only she and her eight sisters could part. Within that realm time slowed, stopped, and there Arthur lived on. But what of Guinevere? Left shamed and pregnant, she joins a convent where she gives birth to a beautiful little girl with cold gray eyes. But her joy at finally having conceived was short lived. That very same night, the babe disappeared. Unknown to Guinevere, Morgan le Fay, invisible, had stowed into her room and taken the babe. Stealing her away to Avalon. Finally her revenge was complete, Morgan had decided. She could push Guinevere no lower. Morgan named her granddaughter Morgana, after herself, and made her heir to her throne of Avalon, the Isle of Apples. Morgana grew up in this enchanted land, trained by her grandmother and many great-aunts. Her grandmother told her of her mother and how treacherous she was. Morgan filled Morgana's heart with the same hatred for Guinevere Morgan had. Avalon was so different to grow up in than the world outside the magical island would have been. Here the women ruled. The Nine Sorceresses held the power and Morgana was counted among them. She was educated well and taught to embrace her sexuality rather than repress it. She was taught magic and combat skills alike for she would one day become a Guardian of Avalon. Like her father and grandmother before her, Morgana was very apt at transfigurations, able to turn herself into a variety of animals, alas only able to maintain the form with the mind of that type of animal and not maintain her human knowledge. Her grandmother did teach her how to find her own inner spirit animal and she learned to take that animal's shape and still maintain her own mind. Hers was that of the fox. Morgana was also very apt at healing spells, which were one of her grandmother's specialties, along with that of the darker arts, which her grandmother's time was known for. Being on a never-changing island, Morgana's only true companion outside of her family was her lady's maid, Seren. Seren was always the closest thing she had to a friend. The girl was a witch born of lesser nobility, through Morgana had heard a rumor she was actually the illegitimate daughter of one of her aunts. Seren was loyal to Morgana and, in the end, that was all that mattered though it was never in question that Seren was, indeed, a servant more than a friend. Her mistress did not treat her unkindly. Morgana, however, wanted more. She wanted to be Queen, something she knew would never happen for her grandmother would never die. None died in this land. Morgana herself had stopped again when she reached her 25th fall. She was never allowed to journey outside of the veil and so only knew of that world through the stories of others. Every time one of the Nine went out to see how the world had changed and to bring back knew knowledge, Morgana would sit and listen more closely than all the others. This world outside their little island was so strange. Why did the witches hide themselves from these muggles? Why not rise up and take over? It would be all too easy. This led Morgana to other, more dangerous questions. Why were they hiding here, within the veil if the Nine were so powerful? To keep one silly king alive? Granted that Arthur was her grandfather but she'd never been allowed to visit with him. Her grandmother thought it would be too upsetting for him, though Morgana couldn't figure out why. Did she look like her mother? She hoped not. She wanted to look like her grandmother. Many centuries passed before her grandmother trusted Morgana to know how to pass through the veil and enter the world beyond Avalon. Only a few weeks after learning this new, coveted skill of the Nine, Morgana proved herself indeed to be like her father and grandmother before her. Stealing into her grandmother's room late in the night after drugging Morgan's wine, Morgana stole Morgan's sacred spell book which held all of her grandmother's secrets. Slipping the large, heavy tomb into one of her saddle bags, she, with her servant, Seren, mounted their horses. Seren's holding their many bundles of clothing, for Morgana had never learned to travel light, as well as food, Morgana's steed held the book as well as bags filled nearly to bursting with jewels from the castle treasury. In the dead of night, she and her lady's maid made their escape from the home she had always known and the same she knew would never change. While she might never rule in Avalon, the world beyond it was a whole new venue filled with people who just needed the right... push to get them on the right tract. She would be Queen of this new world. And these Muggles would be her slaves. She just needed to show the witches and wizards the true ways of magic. Morgana soon fabricated a story that these people of this new world were eager to believe with her riches. She was the daughter of the King of the Isle of Apples who had traveled to Britannia to further her education and, as she began to see was expected of her, find a husband. Though, of course, Morgana was never going to allow someone to force her into marriage as her grandmother had done once, so long ago. She bought herself an impressive castle under her father, Mordred's name, it was so easy to fool these naive people who felt women could do nothing without a man to guide them. Oh how that would change. She has been in this world now a full season and has certainly caused a stir. Everyone has been so eager to invite the Princess Morgana d'Avalon to their balls. It was finding the other magical royals such as herself that had proven more difficult. It was Seren, speaking to some of the lesser nobles who had gotten their first true break. She'd heard of a magical school that had yet to even open. How very charming. These people were going to attempt to educate themselves at last! Morgana has decided to find these people, for she only needed one, and inform them of how they were in need of her services at this lovely little school of theirs. It would be lucky, would it not, should one appear at this little wedding she'd been invited to in London?